Crimson and Clover
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Romano and Spain start arguing, in the heat of the moment Romano says something he doesn't mean, and Spain does something he'd never do. Will Romano realize how he really feels, or will he leave Spain to wallow in his own feelings for the Italian? Spamano, slight violence at first, Lemons, emotional, some fluff
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I had to move in with Spain, my life has gone off track a bit. Now I can't blame him entirely, because if it wasn't for my brother and that stupid German getting close, I wouldn't be in this mess.

Feliciano told me that either I needed to learn to get along with Germany, or leave. And I wasn't going to so much as say a nice word to the moron, fuck that. So I up and left, only to go to the first person I could think of.

When I showed up I was extremely pissed off, so I wasn't exactly the nicest to Spain when I first showed up. But of course, Spain being the way he is, excepted me with open arms into his home.

But now, I'm not so sure that that was a very good choice for me to make…

* * *

For about the first few weeks of my stay, Spain let me sleep in his room while he slept on the couch in the living room. You see he had to clear out another room and fix it up before it was presentable enough to stay in. Or so that's what the idiot told me himself.

At first I thought nothing about sleeping in his room. In his bed. So I was cool about it. But when I actually stepped foot in his room at night time, I felt a little unsettled. It was big, and kinda cold. It was as if Spain's room had turned into Russia or some shit like that. There was a fireplace, but I didn't know how to light it…

Although there was one good thing about Spain's room. I smelled like him, which made it a lot easier for me to feel at home. It even helped me sleep. His scent was like my own personal security blanket. The thought of that never bothered me.

Up Until one point, that is.

It had seemed that there was something wrong with me. Not like the usual me, but like _really_ something wrong with me!

Everything Spain did bothered me to an extent that I couldn't be in the same room as him. It only bothered me though because I felt so damn weird around him. Despite me telling him to fuck off or go jump off a bridge, he still took it upon himself to stay around me almost every minute of the day.

It went on like this for several months, and I still wasn't sure just what the hell was wrong with me.

~x~

It had been a long day, so I was sitting down at the small bar in the kitchen. I groaned, my head still throbbing from the headache I had gotten earlier from yelling so much. Spain was annoying me again, but it seemed different this time. Like I wasn't really mad, I just wanted him to leave, but at the same time I didn't. I was confusing the hell out of myself so I just ended up yelling out everything I could think of and left.

I don't believe I've ever screamed so much in my life, or yelled out that many insults. I probably set a new personal record.

I tore the cork out of the wine bottle with my teeth, spitting it out to the left of the counter. I proceeded to tilt my head back, placing the wine bottle to my lips and chugging as much as I could in one swig. After taking as much as I could I wiped my mouth, slamming the bottle back down on the granite countertop.

I don't know why, but I felt like crying. I didn't have a reason to cry….did I?

I felt like actually doing it, just put my head down and cry out all my sorrows, existent or not. But of course that stupid plan was foiled when I heard the door to the kitchen sing open. I glanced at the clock on the wall, reading 10:46pm

"You're home late." I said simply, taking another sip of wine.

I heard the floor creak behind me for a few seconds. "Yea, sorry about that." I felt a light hand on my shoulder. "I had a lot of work to do."

I shrugged, making Spain move his hand off of me. I immediately heard a sigh from behind me, and a few more foot steps.

I saw Spain pull a stool out from the other side of the bar, sitting across from me. He put one hand under his chin, leaning on it. He just stared at me.

I raised my eyebrow, feeling a bit awkward. It was silent except for the silent ticking of the clock and sound of insects chirping outside. I hated silence.

Spain reached across the counter, picking up the wine bottle I had been drinking from. Without hesitation, he lifted it to his own lips, tipping the bottle so the red liquid could pour into his mouth. I watched, intrigued. I don't really know why, but there are times when I like to just sit and stare at him. I honestly don't know why…

After gulping down quite a bit, Spain reached the hand holding the bottle out to me. "You want some?" He asked a bit quietly.

I nodded, still keeping a serious look on my face. He was acting a little strange tonight. I put my hand on the bottle, my fingertips accidentally brushing against his own. And that was it, I felt weird again.

I snatched the bottle away quickly, making sure not to touch his hand in the process. I stood up, stretching a bit. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna crash for tonight. If you need me you know where I am." I said, all while fake-yawning.

I started to make my way to the door when I felt a strong grip on my wrist, making me stop walking. I turned around quickly, wondering what Spain was wanting. I looked at him expectedly, wanting him to say something.

"Are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me all of a sudden Lovi, or are you just going to keep acting like this towards me?"

I made a face at him, I'm not sure what it looked like but I hoped it looked angry. But I wasn't angry, I was upset. But I don't know why.

"I don't know what you're talking about, bastard. Now if you'll so much as kindly let the fuck go of my wrist, I'll be going to bed now." I rolled my eyes.

But when I looked back to Spain, I saw a look on his face I hadn't seen before. It scared me. He looked….angry, no not angry, that's an understatement. Spain looked as though he were about to legit stab someone. And that is why I was scared. But I don't know who I was scared for, myself or him.

Spain just stared at me that way for a couple of minutes, his grip on my wrist only getting tighter and more painful. I wanted to tell him it hurt, but I was afraid of what he would say. I wasn't used to this side of him.

I felt him let up on my wrist a bit, his expression softening. Spain finally let go of my hand completely, letting his own arm drop down to his side. He turned his face away from me, staring at the floor. "I didn't mean to do that…I'm sorry. It's just…"

I walked closer to him, trying to get a good look at his face. "Just what?" I sounded more intrigued than I wanted to.

I saw him breath in deeply a few times before actually turning back to look at me. "Romano, do you like me?"

I displayed shock on my face, backing up in my step a little. "Do I like you?" I asked, making sure I wasn't misunderstanding.

"Oh come on you know you heard me. I'm just really sick of this! I don't know what's going on with you anymore!" I heard him start to yell, the anger starting to rise up on his face again. Only it was different though, he looked…sad as well.

I tried my best not to look too concerned. I put my hand on my hip, returning the angry look. "What's going on with me? I don't know what you're talking about Spain, but you better take a look in the fucking mirror before you start bitching at me about shit."

Spain banged his fist on the counter hard, growling in frustration. "See what I mean? You never act how you feel, hell you never share with me how you feel.."

I rolled my eyes again. "Tch, like you know anything about how I feel. Why don't you worry about yourself? I do it and it works just fine!"

I saw Spain look over in my direction, walking towards me. "I know a lot about how you feel, maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn, you would too! I mean how can someone be so hard-headed not to know when they're feeling something important?"

By the time he was standing in front of me, I was actually getting a bit terrified. Spain had never raised his voice at me before like this. Or ever showed signs of being mad at this level.

"Well what if I don't have any feelings for you? What if I said that? Would that make you feel better and get of my fucking case?" I snapped, letting my eyes meet Spain's emerald green ones.

Spain bit his lip, anger on his face, but tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to think. Had I something wrong?

I was waiting for the next blow, for him to come back at me with some smart-ass retort. But instead, I got a blow to the face.

I hardly saw it coming, but for I could even blink twice, I watched Spain bring his hand down to slap my stingingly across the face.

The pain itself, didn't hit me for a long time. But what did get to me, is the realization that Spain had hit me. _Spain_.

I looked at him, mortified. I slowly, carefully even, put my hand up to my face, touching it. As soon as I touched it I felt the sting. He had hit me pretty hard.

I shifted my eyes to Spain, silently pleading for an answer as to why he had just hit me.

The look on the Spaniards face was just as mortified as mine was, except he looked apologetic. To top that all off, he was starting to cry.

_Shouldn't I be the one crying?_

I didn't get any words out of him, and I was expecting some. He would need a good fucking explanation for this.

I saw him suddenly drop to his knees in front of me, immediately wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me to himself.

I looked down at him, still just as shocked as earlier. Spain pressed his face into my abdomen, sobbing into my shirt while still hugging my waist. I heard him mumble something over and over again. I couldn't hear it over his crying but I tried to listen closely.

He raised his tone a little, still choking out sobs. "I'm sorry Romano….so sorry…." I felt him start to try to comfort me, gently rubbing my lower back in a gentle manner.

"I didn't mean to…I really didn't." He spoke quietly, his crying beginning to die down a bit.

I looked down at him again, lightly putting my hand on top of his head to rub it gently. "Spain….what the hell is wrong with you….?" I whispered, all too confused about what had just happened.

I heard him become silent for a minute, his hug on my waist getting tighter. I felt him kiss my stomach lightly through my shirt, and I heard him start crying again.

"I Love you….but you don't Love me…"

My eyes widened as I processed the phrase. Something about the feeling in my chest told me he wasn't right about that last part….

* * *

If you enjoyed, review and let me know what you think ^^ Second chapter coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want, you can listen to Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls and Realize by Colbie Caillat since that's what I was listening to ^^**

* * *

I had forgotten all about the wound on my face, now fully focusing on the man sobbing and apologizing to me. I wanted to reach out and tell him it was okay, but I couldn't. Something in my head wasn't letting me. But I mustered up enough courage to actually say something.

I took my hand off the top of Spain's head slowly, placing it at my side. The sound of the soft ruffling of my shirt sleeve echoed through the room. "Can we talk about this…?" I asked, awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

Normally I would never ask to talk about something as serious as this. I wanted to just go to bed and act like it never happened like I always did. But this was too serious and important to pass up. And most definitely, if I didn't let Spain talk about it, I would only hurt him even more.

And that's not something I wanted to do. Yea I may bitch at him all the time, but that's something he's always been able to take from me. But I know Spain extremely well, and that's why it shocks me that I never sensed he had feelings like that for me. But since I _do_ know him so well, I know fully well that something like unrequited love could hurt him at an extreme emotional level.

But thinking about it all, it wasn't unrequited. Not in the slightest.

Spain got up off his knees to stand. He sniffed a little, wiping the remainder of the tears out of his eyes. I stared at him, still a little cautious about what I did or said, because he seemed like he was in a fragile emotional state.

Spain lifted his arm, placing his hand against mine. I looked into his eyes; they were still glossy looking. I looked at our hands, taking his in mine. That's when he smiled at me, which reassured me he was alright.

"Let's talk about it Romano." Spain said, his voice sounding more normal.

I nodded, following him as he began walking towards the door, still holding my hand.

_~x~_

When we arrived to his room, I went ahead inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. While on the other hand, Spain closed the door behind him and went over to the fireplace. The same fireplace I couldn't figure out how to light. 23 years old and I can't light a Goddamn fireplace…

But I digress.

Spain leaned down to light it, stopping to stare at the flames for a few seconds before getting back up to turn the light switch off. I expected him to come over to me afterwards, but instead he just stood there frozen.

I sighed to myself, getting up off the bed. I walked over to Spain, stopping when I was finally standing behind him. "Hey…" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to come talk to me about all this or just stand here?"

Spain turned his head towards me a little, staring over his shoulder. He looked at me, then my hand. Spain reached his hand to place it over-top of mine, rubbing it softly. "Yea, sorry about that." He said, his Spanish accent very prominent.

I made my way back over to the bed, sitting in the spot I had previously left a few minutes ago. I looked to Spain, patting the spot next to me. I watched as he hesitantly nodded, taking a seat next to me. I didn't want to waste any time, I'm not known to be a patient person. And so I quickly turned to him, opening my mouth to speak.

"Tell me what I did Spain. I want to fix this, whatever _this_ is…" I spoke a bit awkwardly, trying as hard as I could to keep eye contact but felt my eyes darting around the room instead.

Spain began fiddling with the blanket on the bed, pulling a corner of it into his hand to pull a stray thread off of it. I could tell he was nervous. "I'm sorry I hit you." He spoke as if he was really hating himself over it.

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on top of his own to get him to quit messing with the blanket. "tch, don't beat yourself up about it. I deserved it.…I said something that hurt you didn't I?" My tone of voice went from snappy to a softer, realization.

Spain laughed half-heartedly, moving his eyes to my own. "Yea, yea you did Lovi. You hurt me. I'm glad you can see that."

I watched as he took in a deep breath, leaning back a little. I wanted to say something to him to make it all better again, but I couldn't. It just doesn't work like that when it comes to Love. You have to be completely honest. Since I was taking so long to think of anything to say, I could tell Spain was going to begin speaking again. So I turned my attention back to him.

"You know Romano it's like…" Spain began, putting his hand on his forehead for a second before removing it and laying it on the bed to his side. I looked down at his hand, his skin seemed paler than usual, even in the light of the fireplace. I put my hand over top of his, still paying attention to him, waiting for him to continue. "It's like I'm sick. Like I'm so ill I can hardly make it through any day without treatment. And you want to know what that treatment is Romano? It's being around you. But that's not enough. I need a cure, that's the one thing that could help me. That cure would be you, not just being around you, but actually having you. To be able to love you openly without having to worry about what you might think or how you feel towards me."

Now, I'll admit, I have an extremely short attention span. But every single word that came from that Spaniard's lips processed inside my head one by one. I shifted awkwardly, still holding my hand over Spain's. "So you really feel that way, huh?"

Spain hunched over a bit, and turned to look at me. I could tell he was trying not to cry from the wetness making his green eyes shine. "Yea, I really do Romano. But what about you?"

I looked confused for a moment. "What about me?" I narrowed my eyes in curiosity.

"How do you feel? About me….about us." Spain smiled slightly, looking as if he were hoping for the best.

I sighed heavily, looking down at the floor. "It's hard to go everyday, hearing everyone else calling me a jerk, saying I'm no good and that the rest of the world is pretty much sick of me. But the hardest part about hearing all that, is coming home to you and hearing you tell me how wonderful I am, how cute I am. At the end of the day, it's easier to believe all the bad stuff."

The look on Spain's face was of worry and sentiment. "So is that why you get angry with me when I tell you those things….because you don't believe them?"

I cleared my throat, it suddenly feeling dry. "Yea, I'd say so. But it's not like I hate you saying those things to me completely. They still make me feel nice, not because of the words but because you're the one saying them…"

Spain's eyes dropped to the floor. "So does that mean…."

I breathed out heavily. "It means I love you too Spain. It's not easy for me to say something like that, but I said it." I starting to feel my heart race and my breathing pattern pick up. It was like the intensity of the situation was taking a toll on my body. And so I stood up quickly, thinking of leaving the room. But before I could even let myself consider, I felt Spain grab onto my hand _frantically_.

"Where are you going?" His words came out quick, like he was worried or something.

I looked down at him. "I'm not…..you see…." My words weren't making any sense, and I was aware of that so I just stopped talking.

Spain stared at me, his eyes pleading me to stay. "Don't go Romano. You just told me you return my feelings, at least let me…." Spain's words trailed off along with his thoughts, making me raise an eyebrow at his sudden halt mid-sentence.

His breathing staggered a bit, his eyes widening. "At least let me….kiss you or…or maybe touch you…something…"

I could feel my face heat up a bit, knowing there had to be at least a light blush on my face. "Y-you want me to…kiss you?"

Spain let go of my hand so I could sit back down next to him. "Yes I do. Of course, if that's alright with you Romano…"

I laughed lightly, leaning my head against his own. "I don't see why that would be a problem."

I could tell he wasn't expecting me to say that. Hell, _I _wasn't expecting me to say that.

Spain wrapped his arm around my waist, hugging me to himself. His warmth was comforting me, making me smile. I was nervous, but since it was for Spain, I would try to calm my nerves.

Spain turned his head towards me, letting me feel his lips softly touch against my cheek. He was careful at first, as if he were testing if I would pull away from him. I did flinch, but not enough to be noticeable. So I stayed in place, feeling the gentleness of his lips against my skin.

Once Spain let up, I turned towards him, putting my legs up on the bed. He looked at me in curiosity as I did so. I smiled reassuringly, sitting up on my knees. I leaned forward, nervously draping my arms over his shoulders. I stared, so close to Spain I could feel him breathing on me. I'd never been so close to him like that before, I'd also never let anyone get in my personal space like that.

"Romano…I-" I pushed my hand over his mouth, silencing him before he could finish.

"Mmm, don't say anything, you might make me change my mind." I chuckled lightly, removing my hand.

Spain laughed. "That's just like you…"

I only smiled in return, daring to do what I wanted to. And so I did, I moved my head closer to Spain's, removing that small distance that had been between us before. I slowly pressed my lips to his, feeling my heart almost beat out of my chest. Despite that feeling, I went on, pulling Spain on top of me as I laid back against the pillow behind me.

Mid-kiss, I felt Spain part his lips slightly. I thought he was going to try and kiss me deeper, but instead he began speaking. "Romano, I want to show you I Love you, I-if that's alright…"

I blinked a couple of times, removing my lips from his. "But you already showed me by telling me didn't you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

Spain kissed the corner of my mouth. "I want to show you, Romano." His tone of voice changed, getting more serious.

I may not be the smartest person in the world, but even I can take a hint.

I let out a breath, it sounding a bit shaky. "Oh…s-so you want to…get intimate?"

I heard Spain chuckle under his breath. "Yes Romano. I want to make love to you."

I took in his words, glancing over at the fireplace. It kinda scared me to feel this way about Spain, because I didn't know if I would end up regretting sleeping with him or not. Not because I don't love him but because my emotions are confusing. But something told me everything would be fine. This was the man you Loved. This was _Spain. _

I looked back to Spain, feeling confident in my decision.

"Alright Spain, show me just how much you Love me."

* * *

**Reviews are_ highly_ appreciated! Next chapter will have the continuation of this scene ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song listened to: Crimson and Clover by Joanne Jett and Virginity by Jeffree Star **

* * *

I knew that sooner or later my 'romantic high' would fade away. Honestly I wasn't sure whether it was the fact that I was drunk on love or the wine I had been consuming earlier. Yea of course I was still all for the sex, but I just wasn't as…..well let's just say I started being myself again. And _'myself' _isn't know for his romance, quite the opposite actually. Even when though I was in love with Spain it's hard for me to show it.

But I really didn't wanna ruin the moment for Spain, I knew that this was a big moment for him. Don't get me wrong, it was for me too, but I'm sure he'd rather have the more romantic me instead of…well, _me_.

I tried my best to keep a smile on my face for Spain as he kissed me on the cheek once more, snaking his hands to my shirt buttons to start undoing them. It caught me off guard for a split-second since I was in the middle of a thought, but I didn't show it.

Although Spain's words were sweet and dainty, his hands were a bit rough and well, touchy. While unbuttoning my shirt with one hand he kept trying to shove his hand down my pants with the other. I'm not gonna lie, it made me hard to have him feeling me up like that. But again, I'm not gonna lie, it also felt a little odd to have another man up against me like that, fondling me. Especially the man that practically raised me. Although I wasn't creeped out or anything, I still felt a bit iffy about it all.

The reason it didn't bother me that he raised me, is because he never seemed like family to me, nor did I see him as a friend. I'm honestly not sure what I saw him as, but what I can say is that I've found him physically attractive since I can remember. But that didn't make me gay did it? Did it?

Okay it did.

* * *

I began to notice I was trailing off in thought a lot, and not really participating, so I started to actually try and make moves on the Spaniard on top of me. I noticed his eyes were now fixated on my still-buttoned pants (also noticing my shirt was hanging off of me by my elbows). I smirked slyly, grabbing the sides of his face by my hands and tilting it upwards so he came eye-to-eye with me.

At first Spain looked a little startled from the sudden jerk of his head, but immediately saw my expression, returning the teasing smirk before kissing me on the lightly on the lips. Mid-kiss I grabbed hold of the waist-band of Spain's pants, tugging them downwards and trying to push them off. I smirked even more when I heard Spain hiss a bit when I brushed my hands against his erection.

I tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation and just pay attention to the fact that I was aroused as fuck. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. As long as it was Spain, I didn't have one damn problem accepting the fact that I was gay, because I loved him.

When I finally succeeded in getting Spain's pants shoved down to his knees he leaned off me for a second to slide them all the way off and throw them off the bed onto the floor. Now when I looked back to him, I expected to see boxers, but instead I caught glimpse of a pair of black briefs. Somehow, it seemed fitting for him (no pun intended) but it still made me blush hella extreme to see the _prominent_ outline of his dick through them…

After discarding his pants, Spain wasted no time in leaning down to place teasing kisses on my navel, all while beginning to unbutton my own pants. Talk about multitasking…

I would have been blushing from the fact that Spain was taking my clothes off, but the soft kisses he was placing all over my abdomen was distracting me. Not in a bad way, hell no, it just felt so damn tingly. It almost made me giggle, which I never do, I'm a grown fucking man, _I do not_, giggle.

Before I knew it I felt Spain tugging my boxers down my thighs, snapping me out of my bliss-like state of mind. I didn't protest, I put my hand over my mouth before I could do that. Who knows, I might have accidentally ended up saying something that would ruin the moment.

I was glad that Spain had lit the fireplace because once my lower region was exposed, my skin met with a somewhat cooler air. I'd only imagine how cold it would be if he hadn't lit a fire.

But I digress.

Being fully exposed in front of Spain felt…good. I felt as if I were trusting him with my body like I hadn't with anyone else before. I was bothered though, by the fact that Spain still had his underwear on while I was lying underneath him completely fucking naked.

I glared at him, glancing towards the troublesome garment all while crossing my arms in a pissy manner. Spain looked down, laughing lightly before strapping his thumbs into the waist band of his own underwear.

Is it creepy that he didn't have tan-lines?

I watched Spain lean down to my ear, kissing it gently while grabbing one of my hands with his own. "Can I touch you?"

It was in that moment that I felt my heart skip a beat. It could have been from the way Spain was pressing his body against mine lovingly, or the way he whispered in my hear huskily. But whatever it was, it made my heart flutter unexpectedly.

I shut my eyes, swallowing before biting my lip and nodding slightly. "Y-yea."

It didn't sound very convincing, but I guess that it was enough for Spain. I came to that conclusion because as soon I said that I felt him bring his free hand to my thigh, caressing it. I tried not to twitch, or do anything that would make me look as if I weren't enjoying it. Because I was.

I simply let my head lay back so I could just bask in the moment of having Spain touch me so intimately. I wanted to feel his hands all over my body, making me feel even hotter than I was starting to get. But he was taking his sweet fucking time with things, so that would have to wait.

The hand he was keeping on my own suddenly moved. I felt Spain start to trace down my wrist with his index finger lightly. I wonder if he had any idea how much he was making my pulse react with such a simple touch.

I wrapped my arms around Spain, rubbing his back with my hands. I just wanted to feel all of him that I could, but I wasn't sure why. Is that how I'm supposed to feel?

I heard him laugh "Don't be so cute Romano, my heart wont last." I then felt a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I growled slightly, turning my head to the side to hide my embarrassment. "Shut up idiota, I'm a guy calling me cute is just weird…"

And when I said that, what I really meant was 'When you call me cute, it makes me feel amazingly flattered'

* * *

I'm pretty sure my complaint went in one ear and out the other because I saw Spain staring blindly at my body, as if he were thinking hard about something.

I was getting frustrated from the lack of attention I was getting, making me sigh heavily. I made sure it was loud enough for Spain to hear.

He snapped out of his daze and looked to me. "Huh? Oh…I was just admiring….." Spain explained, a bit bashfully.

Instead of blushing or whatever I rolled my eyes, wrapping one leg around his waist to tap my heel against his lower back. "Tch, are you gonna set there and admire me all night or are you gonna actually fucking do something to me?"

Spain's expression went from confused to aroused in a matter of seconds. I felt as he grabbed onto my hips, pulling me forward a bit. But of course since it was unexpected I was surprised at the sudden sliding of my body against the bed. Strangely it aroused me more. Most likely since Spain's naked body was now fully hovering over my own.

Since my legs were wrapped around his waist and he had pulled me so close, our erections touched. Spain didn't seem to be phased by it and only kept grinding his hips against my own. It surprised me to actually hear him start moaning when I was trying to hold my own back.

I smirked, reaching my hand to halt his hips. "Heh, I guess you're not all talk after all. But still, you haven't got to fucking me yet." I lifted my eyebrow up suggestively at him.

Spain looked at me, intrigued. "Well Romano, I thought you'd want me to give you some attention here first before touching you down there."

I rolled my eyes at him, probably for about the 100th time that night. "Well you're taking too long bastard, I'm getting impatient."

"I should've known you'd be the type to get right down to the deed Roma, not that that's a bad thing…" Spain chuckled, looking in between his legs for a moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, leaning up on my elbows.

Spain shifted his eyes to mine. "You want me inside you right now?" He asked, sounding rather raunchy.

I was nervous for a moment, before sitting up all the way. I grabbed onto Spain's shoulders, pressing my lips to his neck to suck on the skin of his jugular roughly. I smirked against him when I heard a groan of approval come from Spain.

I was going to continue my assault on his neck, but suddenly felt myself pushed back down onto the bed roughly. Spain gripped my hips tightly, looking at me as if he were asking permission for something.

I saw a light tint of pink make it's way onto his lightly tanned skin. "Romano…" Spain breathed out, moving one hand up to rub against my side soothingly. "I really want to be inside of you right now."

I tried my hardest not to blush, surprised that I actually succeeded. I wouldn't say I was nervous, but my heart _was_ racing. I think it was from the realization that I was about to make love with Spain. Have his body against mine, and have him inside of me. The thought was both romantic and erotic to me, making me feel eager for it to happen.

I merely nodded, not exactly sure what I should say in reply to that. I didn't let myself think about it too much because I didn't want to scare myself into not going through with it.

Spain re-tightened his grip on me with one hand, and grabbed his _very obvious _erection with the other to guide it to my entrance. The light poke I felt made me feel even more flustered from the anticipation. Couldn't he just shove it in already and get to it?

But I thought too soon I suppose. It seemed as soon as my brain released thought I felt Spain push inside of me. I could feel the stretching sensation, making me want to punch Spain in the face. Or the dick, since that was the source of the problem.

I kept my head to the side and my teeth clenched tightly so I could try and bear with the pain. The more Spain pushed himself inside of me, the tighter I gripped my legs around him. Now the pain wasn't really enough to cry about, unless maybe you're a little kid or something. But the burning feeling was very much there, actually making me forget the stretching…._almost_.

Once all the way inside of me (I knew because I could feel his hips actually touching me now) Spain stopped moving and tilted his head back, moaning.

I scoffed. "Great, I'm glad _you're_ having fun…."

Spain looked back to me, I'd say trying to look apologetic. "Sorry Roma…it just feels really good inside of you." He chuckled, his voice sounding seductive.

I felt my erection twitch more; I honestly needed some type of stimulation if he was going to keep saying things like that. I was already getting used to the feeling of having him inside of me so I wouldn't mind if he'd move.

I sat up, wrapping my arms around Spain's neck and pulling him down on the bed for a kiss. When his lips parted I made sure to shove my tongue inside his mouth to massage it against his own. It was nice to feel dominant with Spain for once.

While I was busy making out with Spain, I felt him gab my hips quickly and pull out a little. At first I didn't know what to think but immediately felt him re-enter me. Now I was expecting it to hurt like it did when Spain first entered me, but instead it actually felt…good. Really good that is. I frantically grabbed onto his shoulders, moaning into his mouth lowly.

I almost begged him to do it again, give me that pleasure. But it seemed I wouldn't have to beg, Spain knew _exactly_ what I was wanting.

I felt myself pushed down once more, only this time Spain laid himself on top of me. He began sucking on my neck while grabbing my thighs and putting them up over his shoulders. I was already sweating with anxiety and want. _Need_.

* * *

Spain made it almost impossible for me to think from the way he was ramming himself in and out of me forcefully. Not that I'm complaining because it felt great, giving me a sort of raw pleasure I'd never experienced before. Believe it or not the pain was actually aiding the pleasure.

Every time I felt Spain shoot himself up inside me and his balls hit against my backside I couldn't help but moan out lewdly.

I felt him start to grind his hips more roughly, groaning. It was like Spain knew exactly how to move inside me to the point where I wanted him to fuck the hell out of me. Spain stopped his moving though, getting a better grip on my waist and found a new spot inside of my rectum to abuse. It always felt mind blowing when Spain switched to a different spot because it was like starting all over again.

When I felt him press his dick into that untouched spot deep within me I shot my head back and moaned loudly, gripping the sheets beneath me to the point where my fists hurt. "A-ahah…..! Sp-ain…"

My Spanish Lover began thrusting now, pumping in and out of my ass. The slapping of our skin echoed through the room along with my moans.

I groaned out lowly, almost growling from the searing pleasure. "F-fuck Spain! Y-yea, harder like that…"

I could tell it pleased Spain when I talked to him like that because he smirked, licking up from my neck to my chin. "What's that Roma? You want me to do it harder?"

I growled for real this time, bringing a hand up to lightly tap him on the face. "That's w-what I just said y-you fucking moron….Ahhh…!"

My whole entire body felt stimulated just from this one man. Spain seemed to know exactly how to work me without trying. Well at least it didn't seem like he was trying. Or maybe I was too engulfed in the pleasure flooding my veins to notice.

When Spain began fucking me again, this time harder like I had asked, I ran my hand up through my hair, gripping it tightly. I don't know why but grabbing onto something seemed to help my body except the pleasure I was receiving.

"Y-yes…..like that Spain, oh G-God, just like that…." I slid my eyes closed, searching for Spain's hands with my own. I then felt them, grasping them tightly.

I heard Spain chuckle suggestively, leaning over me to start picking up the pace of his hips. If the friction going on inside of me was as powerful as it was for me, then I could imagine how good it was for him.

I could feel the obscene pleasure sending waves of euphoria up and down my spine before beginning to coarse through my whole body. I accidentally tightened myself up around Spain in feeling the pleasure, making him moan out rather loudly.

"Shit! Romano don't do that…I might cum." Spain hissed out, trying to stifle his many groans spilling from his lips.

I smirked, tightening myself on purpose this time. "isn't that what you want to do though? Cum?"

Spain returned the kinky smile. "But I wanna cum along with you, Romano." He pushed his hips forward a little bit into me.

"Then make me cum with you, that's your job now right?" I teased, touching my fingers up to my curl for a moment.

I watched as Spain leaned his head down, pinning one of my arms up behind my head. He began kissing up and down it while returning to his task of doing me roughly up the ass.

I began moving my hips with his, every time he pushed inside I would push down so my hips would meet with his. Occasionly I would grind against his body with mine, wanting to feel him all over me while he was pleasuring my insides. And to my satisfactory he would grind back, letting me take in more of his body heat and that enticing scent of his.

When Spain's dick pressed against my prostate I could tell I wasn't going to last much longer. The feeling sent pleasure straight to my erection making amounts of pre-cum drip out. Languidly, I kissed Spain on the lips, moaning onto them as he kept hitting against that vulnerable spot inside of me.

I smiled, actually feeling really happy about what was going on. I think I was on a pleasure high, one that wouldn't die down for a long time.

Spain grinned, kissing the top of my head which was covered in seat drops I'm sure. I was burning up.

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen Romano…" Spain whispered passionately into my ear, his thrust slowing down but were making up for it with their force.

I blushed, my breathing extremely shallow by now. "S-shut up chigi…"

I wanted to thank him, or at least say something nice, but my ego just wouldn't let me. I'm Lovino fucking Vargas, what do you expect?

Spain knows me enough to know that I don't mean the means things I say (most of the time) so he only chuckled, followed by a small moan.

I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair lovingly, still grinding my hips with his. "You close?" I asked simply under my breath.

Spain nodded, sweat dripping down his face. I didn't notice it until that point, but we were practically drenched in each other's sweat. I could even feel myself trembling from pleasure. The moment was so surreal, yet extremely pleasant all at once.

I could tell our bodies were meant for each other. Almost like they were designed to combine from how we seemed so physically synced and compatible. I guess that this is what they mean when they say soul mate.

* * *

It seemed almost hours later (I'm sure it wasn't though) that Spain and I were still moving against each other fervidly. He was kissing me all over while moving within me like he owned my body, like he was fucking _worshiping _it_. I never knew I could feel such carnal bliss before._

The way Spain was rapidly working himself in and out of me made surprised I hadn't came yet. But I was close, and I knew he was as well from the obscene moans he was letting out.

I felt him stop for a moment, watching as a drip up his sweat fell onto my abdomen. I could've swore our bodies were hotter than the fire in the fireplace across the room. The pillow beneath my head was damp as well as the sheets under my back.

Spain looked to me, his deep green eyes pleading for my body. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, nuzzling my cheek against the side of his face affectionately.

I heard a sigh of approval before I felt him start thrusting again. The feeling of Spain pulling out making me groan into his neck wearily. I was exhausted, but I still wanted Spain.

Spain went straight for my prostate, probably aiming for me to cum since he was about to. The harder he pressed the more I felt like I was going to go overboard.

While using his hips to carry on with his thrusting, he used his hands to explore all over my body. I could hardly take that feeling, it was almost driving me mad to feel all that pleasure at once.

At least we could live up to the saying that Spaniards and Italians are passionate lovers.

Everything Spain did to my body felt natural yet out of this world. The tingling it sent through me, the way I was forced to moan. It was all almost too much to handle.

I felt Spain ram against my prostate one more time, this time not pulling out. He held his dick against the delicate spot within me. I was confused at first as to why he was doing this, but soon understood when I felt a warm substance start to seep in my insides.

I hooked my legs around Spain's waist, pushing his hips into mine more. I cried out in ecstasy, biting down onto his shoulder while releasing my own semen onto our stomachs.

My post orgasm made me feel light and euphoric all over, all my senses heightened.

I felt Spain pull out slowly, along with the sensation of his bodily fluids leaking out of me. I sat up, shaking my head to get my hair fixed out of my eyes. Spain laughed, kissing me gently on the lips.

"Can we go to sleep now? I think you've wore me out Roma~" My Spanish lover asked, trailing kisses up to my jaw.

I glared at him and crossed me arms. "No, we're going to take a shower. Besides, I refuse to sleep in a bed that has sheets soaked with sweat and cum."

Spain looked towards said sheets, making a strange face. "Ah, I suppose you're right Roma. We'll take a shower and sleep in your room tonight. I don't feel like doing laundry tonight…"

I sat up, letting my legs dangle off the bed. "Where's my underwear?" I asked, looking all over the bed.

Spain shrugged nonchalantly, standing up while still completely naked. "I'm not sure where I put them actually…but does it really matter? I mean we're about to take a shower."

I pouted angrily. "Yea, but I don't wanna walk to the bathroom naked…."

Spain shot me a confused look before laughing. "Romano, we just had sex, what's the harm in me seeing you naked now?"

I growled, picking a pillow off the bed and throwing it at him. Damn prick should know why… "It's embarrassing you bastard…"

I swear it was hard not to look at him while he was walking around naked like that…

I felt him grab my hand, forcing me to walk with him. "You're too cute for your own good Roma…" Spain shook his head, smiling.

All the way to the bathroom I cursed at him, even kicking and slapping him a few times. But he never let go of my hand once. I guess that's one good way to describe our relationship.

No matter how rude or stubborn I may get with Spain, he'll never let me go because he knows how deeply I love him.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile and wanna write more c:**


End file.
